He's A Pirate
by emilylovesouat
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Emma Swan is a princess and Killian Jones is a blacksmith. The two run away together, not knowing who may follow.
1. Chapter 1: Milady

**Chapter 1**

"Emma! Hurry up. We're going to be late for your dress fitting."

Emma sighed, throwing one of her floppy hats on her bed. The last thing she wanted to do was go dress shopping with her mother. She hated getting dressed up, no more than attending balls. "Coming," she shouted, picking up her many layers of skirts and heading out of her bedroom.

Mary Margaret paced back and forth in the foyer, waiting for her daughter to come down. She stared at the grandfather clock impatiently, noting that they only had fifteen minutes to get across town. Mary Margaret's attention was interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed, walking over to open it. "Oh! Killian! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

The tall young man with thick black hair and sea blue eyes held a long case out in front of him. "I have a delivery for the king. Made specially for him."

"Oh! Well then, come in. I'll go tell him you're here."

Killian waited in the foyer for Mary Margaret to come back with David. He laid the case on the small table in the middle of the room, opened it, and gazed down at the two swords, his finest work yet.

"Killian!"

Killian snapped his head up at Emma, who was making her way down the stairs. He chuckled as she tried to run over to him, her skirts slowing her down. "Milady," Killian said, giving her a small bow. He couldn't help but laugh at her unamused expression.

"Don't call me that," she exclaimed, punching him in the arm. She smirked as Killian pretended to be hurt by her punch. "You can call me Emma, you know. We've known each other for twelve years now," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his scruff tickle her cheek as she hugged him.

Killian laughed, pulling away from Emma. "Yet you are a princess and I am just a blacksmith."

"Who cares about that?"

"Your parents."

Emma gave him as sad smile. Killian was only nine when he was brought forth to the king for stealing from a bakery. He was extremely skinny and dirty and had no home. Mary Margaret felt sorry for him so she raised him along side of Emma. The two basically grew up together, until Killian was sent off to be a blacksmith's apprentice when he was thirteen. Emma had a crush on him since she was eight and tried her best to hide her feelings for him, but he knew right away. Killian always had the ability to read her as if she was an open book. Of course, he wasn't good at hiding his feelings for her either. "Well, I'm not going to be stuck in this castle forever..."

"I sure hope not," Killian slowly moved closer to her. "There are some things, you know, we can't do when they're a-"

"Killian! Be quiet!" Emma frantically looked around for her parents. "My father will kill you if he hears you say something like that to me!"

"I do know some things about sword fighting, so I'm not worried," he replied, giving her a cheeky grin.

Emma rolled her eyes and tried to stifle a smile as she gave him a light shove. "So what did you bring my father this time?"

David and Mary Margaret watched their daughter and the blacksmith laugh and talk for a couple minutes just before entering the foyer. The queen looked up at her husband, noticing that he didn't seem too excited about his new swords.

"What's the matter?"

"What does Emma see in that blacksmith?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "I don't know. Your father didn't know what you saw in me either."

"That's different."

"Is it now?" She grabbed David's arm and pulled him into the foyer. "Emma, honey, we really need to get going. We're already late for the dress fitting."

Emma let out a groan as she left Killian's side, hearing him snicker at her pain. She stuck her tongue out at him, only getting a wink in response. She followed her mother into the carriage that was waiting outside and sat across from her. Emma stared out the window, watching the town roll by.

"Are you excited for the ball? I can't believe it's only two days away," Mary Margaret exclaimed, trying to converse with her daughter.

"Sure," Emma replied sarcastically. "I'm jumping up and down with excitement."

"Why do you hate attending balls so much?"

"I don't hate attending the balls. It just seems like you guys are trying to sell me off or something."

"Emma!"

"What? It seems like you are! I mean, every time we host one, there are always lines of men trying to convince me to marry them."

"Your father and I just... We just think it's a good idea for you to meet some of the men out there. You _are_ nineteen now."

"And what if I don't want to meet them?"

Mary Margaret cocked her head at Emma's comment and let out a long sigh. "Just try."

"Fine," muttered Emma, and she went back to staring out the carriage window.

* * *

Once Emma and Mary Margaret got back to the castle, David and a young man were waiting for them in foyer. Emma cursed under her breath, receiving a nudge in the arm from her mother.

"Emma, I would like to introduce you to Sir Neal Cassidy. He is from one of our neighboring kingdoms and will be attending our ball in a couple days."

"I've heard so much about you, Miss Swan. And your just as beautiful as everyone says," Neal said, bringing Emma's hands up to his mouth and lightly kissing it.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Emma quickly tore her hand away from his grip, clasping both her hands together to keep them from shaking.

"How old are you, Sir Cassidy?" Mary Margaret asked, trying to ease the obvious tension.

"Twenty-five this winter." Neal took Emma's hands into his and brought her in close to him, their faces inches apart. "And how about you milady?"

"I'm-"

Just then, Killian entered through the door, following one of the castle's knights.

"Your majesty, I forgot to-"

Killian stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes flicked down to Emma and Neal's hands, and then up to how close together their faces were. "I'm so sorry to interrupt. I'll come back another time," he said bitterly, avoiding eye contact with Emma.

"Killian..." Emma started, but he didn't hear her as he stormed out of the castle.

"Ugh. Commoners," scoffed Neal. He shook his head with a disgusted look on his face. "That is one of many reasons why they can never be one of us. Anyway, what were we talking about?"

Emma tuned him out, not taking her eyes off of the castle doors where Killian had exited.

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She tried to block the light by pressing a pillow against her face. She grumbled as sat up, looking out at the blue skies. She heard her father and Killian talking in the distance, so she got out of bed and quietly left her room. She crept to the edge of the railing, giving her a good view of David and Killian conversing in the foyer.

"Well, I wish you a safe trip, then."

"Thank you, your majesty." Killian bowed his head slightly. "I was hoping I could also speak to Emma privately as well."

David shifted in his stance and placed his hands on his hips. "May I ask what about?"

"I want to tell her about it myself. Instead of her hearing it from you or the queen."

"Tell me what?" asked Emma. David and Killian looked up at her, David's mouth slightly agape and Killian's cheeks slowly turning red. She didn't understand why they seemed so embarrassed until she realized that all she was wearing was her sleeping gown.

"Why don't you get dressed first, Emma. And then Killian will tell you himself," David replied, nodding at Killian before leaving the room.

Emma ran into her room and threw on a simple dress and quickly joined Killian down in the foyer. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Lass, I'm leaving town tonight. I'm-"

"What? No! Killian, you can't le-"

"Emma, love, let me finish. I'm leaving tonight to search for my father. People tell me that he left for the coast years ago, and I want to see if he's still alive. I've been planning on this for awhile now and I think the timing of my departure is reasonable with your ba-"

"How are you going to get there?"

"I have a ship. I've been saving up for it."

"Killian, you can't leave." Emma felt her eyes welling up with tears. "What happened to waiting until I get out of this place?"

Killian let out a long sigh, taking her hands in his. "Well, tomorrow night you have a ball. You'll probably meet some suitor who loves you and can support you and help the kingdom. A lot better than me, that's for sure. I'm sure he'll treat you right."

"But I know I'm not going to meet anyone. I don't love anyone out there. I only..." Emma trailed off, trying to blink back tears.

"You never know. But if you do meet someone, I can't be here to see you with him. I wouldn't be able to deal with it." Killian took his gaze from their intertwined hands to her watering eyes. "I'm sure you'll find someone." He pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye Emma Swan." Killian let go of her hands and walked out the door.

Emma felt the tears slip down her face as she let out a small sob. She wanted to collapse. She ran up to her room and slammed the door, lying on her bed and crying into a pillow.

From a doorway leading into the foyer, David looked down at his feet. He shook his head slightly at the thought of what Emma was going through and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**Chapter 2**

That night, Emma stared out the window of her room. The moon was shining, sending rays of light into her completely dark room. _He's gone. I'll never see him again._ She heard a knock on the door and Mary Margaret came in.

"Emma, do you want anything. Any food? You didn't come down for dinner."

"I'm fine."

Mary Margaret sat down next to her daughter on the bed and held her hand. "He's trying to find his family."

"He could've taken me with him."

"Emma, you know he wouldn't have. Your father would never allow it."

Emma shook her head. "I need some sleep." She crawled under the covers, feeling her mother tuck her in.

"Goodnight," Mary Margaret whispered, combing her fingers through Emma's golden curls.

Once her mother left the bedroom and all the lights were out outside, Emma lit a candle and slipped out of bed. She walked over to her closet and searched for something to wear. After throwing dress after dress onto her bed, Emma decided to wear her riding clothes, quickly changing into them. She made a rope with the bed sheets, opened the window, tied one end of the sheets to the base of her bed and threw the other end out the window. She wrote a note to her parents, only writing three words: I love him. She took one last look at her bedroom and blew out the candle. She held the silver candlestick under her arm and began climbing down the rope. Once her feet landed on the ground, she made her way around the castle walls, trying not to be seen. Emma came around the corner, swearing under her breath when she saw two of the castle knights patrolling the front gate. Emma picked up a stone and threw it to create a distraction, causing one of the guards to leave. She tiptoed behind the other and quickly smacked him on head with the candlestick, knocking him out. She quietly opened the gate, slipped out, and ran as fast as she could to the docks.

She stopped at the sight of Killian loading his ship with supplies, relieved that he hadn't left yet. She ran down to the ship, trying not to trip on the uneven surface of the dock. "Killian!"

Killian snapped his head in her direction. "Emma?" He dropped the boxes he was carrying, letting her run into his arms. He pulled her in as close as he could to his body, pressing his cheek against her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you."

"What? You're father will kill me when he finds out that you're gone!"

"If he finds us, I'll talk to him. If you want to lower your chances of him finding us, let's go!" Emma picked up the box Killian was carrying and brought it on the ship while he picked up the last of the supplies.

"You sure about this?" Killian asked, jumping off the desk to the dock.

"Yes. Now let's go!"

Killian untied the ship from the dock, boarded, and steered it out to the vast seas. Emma leaned over the edge, watching the castle slowly grow smaller and smaller. She walked over the Killian, who was slowly turning the steering wheel. "Where to, captain?"

* * *

Emma woke up to the gentle rocking of the ship and smiled. She rubbed her eyes and headed to the deck, where Killian was staring out at the ocean from the bow. She walked over to him, wrapped her arm around his waist, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Morning."

"Morning, love. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Mhm," she replied, burying her face into Killian's neck, feeling him rest his head on hers.

"Good."

"Are we there yet?"

Killian laughed and gave her a quick squeeze. "Unfortunately, no."

Emma pulled away, held his hands, and led him away from the edge. "What do you know about sailing, anyway?"

Killian scoffed. "My share. I do read, you know. I may only be a blacksmith, but I do know how to read and write. I have some memories with my father on a ship as well."

"Oooh. So you're a pirate."

"Uh, sure," he replied quietly, looking away.

Emma frowned. "What do you know about your father?" she asked, fiddling with his vest, avoiding eye contact.

"Not much. He abandoned me when I was a lad. Sometimes I hear people say 'There goes the pirate's boy' when I pass by."

Emma looked up at Killian with sad eyes. "Killian, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. He decided he didn't want to be part of my life, so I got to be part of yours instead," he replied, burning his face into the crook of Emma's neck.

"And I'm glad you're part of it."

* * *

"David!"

David came running into Emma's bedroom, finding Mary Margaret standing in front of the bed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"She's gone." Mary Margaret turned around and handed him the note Emma had left them. "What do we do? We can't just tell everyone that your daughter ran away."

"We will have to cancel the ball, then. We must inform the guests of the news. Mary Margaret, have some of our people round up all of our carrier birds and take letters to them. Meanwhile, I will get several crews ready to search for Emma and Killian."

"What are you going to do when you find them?"

David pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I don't know."

"If we hurt Killian in any way, Emma will never forgive us."

"That is why we can't let anyone know that Emma and Killian are missing. If someone finds them first, who knows what will happen to them."

The king and queen parted ways, getting down to business to find their daughter and the blacksmith.

With the help of several maidens, Mart Margaret signed letters of apology to all the guests, telling them that the ball was canceled due to Emma's sudden illness. She tied the letters to the feet of the birds and released them into the morning sky, watching them fly off in separate directions.

David, on the other hand, had some of the castle knights to go about the town streets to search for men for crews. Within two hours, David had over a hundred men willing to serve him. He assigned all the men to a ship and sent all four ships out into the oceans.

David met up with Mary Margaret at the castle balcony, watching the last ship sail off. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, resting his head on hers.

"I hope they find her soon," whispered Mary Margaret.

David pressed a kiss on his wife's temple and gave her a tight squeeze. "I hope so too."

* * *

Killian walked across the deck over to Emma, who was chomping on an apple and watching the waves. "Now, darling, when we're out at sea, we'll never know what creatures we'll encounter."

She turned around. "Are you going to teach me how to use a sword?"

"Aye, lass. But we'll use these sticks first. I'd rather not get stabbed on this ship."

Emma laughed. "Gee, thanks for all your support."

"Anytime." Killian threw her a stick, pleased that she caught it with one hand.

"What if I already know how to sword fight?"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Your mother, who throws balls for you and wants you to get married to a rich prince that lives in a big castle, let your father teach you how to use a sword?"

Emma smirked. "Let's just begin."

"Now let's start with stance." Killian stepped away from her and held out his wooden sword. "Hold your sword out in front of you, bend your knees a little, and stand sideways." He demonstrated.

"Why sideways?" asked Emma as she mirrored the blacksmith.

"Smaller target." Killian swung at her, slightly surprised when she blocked him. They fought, swinging at each other and defending themselves with the sticks. Emma's skills shocked Killian; he didn't expect her to know how to sword fight. It was a pleasant surprise.

After a few minutes, Emma pressed her fake sword against Killian's, leaning into it for strength. "Good form," Killian told her as he slyly moved his leg closer to hers, "but not good enough." He wrapped his leg around Emma's and knocked her down, causing her to fall on her back. He knelt down and leaned over her body, watching her raise her wooden stick to him. Killian moved it away from his face and stared at Emma's green eyes. "You know, there are several activities I enjoy doing with a woman on her back."

Emma rolled her eyes, shoved him off of her, took her stance, and held her wooden sword out in front of her. "Let's go again."

Killian smirked. "As you wish."

* * *

Neal wandered through the town, smiling and nodding his head as the townspeople bowed to him and praised him. He was somewhat annoyed that the ball had been canceled, and he didn't believe one bit of Mary Margaret's excuse. As he was walking down the streets, he saw one of the servant girls of David and Mary Margaret's castle was out purchasing fruit at the market. With a smirk on his face, Neal strode over to her, sneaking up behind her. "That apple is bruised."

The girl jumped, dropping her basket. "Good lord! Oh, Sir Cassidy! G'day milord" She bowed to him and began picking the apples on the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No need to apologize, milord."

"Here. I shall make it up to you. Come. Walk with me." Neal stuck out his arm to her. The girl, looked at him, smiled, wrapped her arm around his, and walked with him down the town's streets.

They walked for awhile until Neal led her to an empty alley. He slipped his arm from hers and snaked it around her waist.

The servant tensed up. "What are you doing?"

"What? A man has never done this to you before?" whispered Neal, his lips grazing the top of her ear. "What a pity. Such beauty gone to waste." He began to plant kisses down the girl's neck, eliciting a light moan from her. "I have a proposition for you."

"What is it, milord?"

"Would you like to go on an adventure with me? Would you like to be with me forever?"

"I'd do anything for that."

"Anything?"

"Anything," the girl said, closing her eyes as Neal kissed her pulse point.

"You must understand, it comes with a price."

"Anything for you, milord."

"Tell me the real reason why the ball was canceled tonight."

"Miss Swan is ill."

"Don't lie to me, girl."

The girl laughed. "Perceptive, aren't you."

"Tell me the truth," Neal growled, sliding his hands down her behind.

She gasped. "She ran away with the blacksmith. They took a ship and left town. The king and queen wanted to keep it a secret."

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Neal placed kissed along the servant girl's jaw and stopped in front of her lips.

"Now, about that adventure," she whispered.

"Yes, about that." He tenderly kissed the girl, feeling her smile against his lips. A second after their lips met, Neal quickly drew his sword and slit the servant's throat. He watched her fall to the ground and cleaned off his blade on her clothes. "Now I know where to look."

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the follow, favorites, and reviews! I'm so glad you guys like the beginning and how this story is going so far. I just want to let you know that I may not update for a week or so because I have a butt load of tests and a paper due in my AP courses *****screams***** and have to practice for my choir concert. I will update as soon as I can though. Thanks again for all your support!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gifts

**Chapter 3**

David found Mary Margaret on the balcony the next morning, staring out at the sunrise. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy; her cheeks stained with tears.

"We can't give up on her, Mary Margaret."

"I haven't. Yesterday was awful, and I didn't think things could get any worse."

David stood in front of the queen, rubbing his hands up and down her forearms. "What happened?"

"Isabel was murdered. Someone found her in the ally, lying on the ground with her throat slit. It's awful! It's as if she was just dumped there. To make matters worse, she was one of three of my maids I trusted. I entrusted her with the truth about Emma and Killian. Who knows what happened and why she ended up like that and who she might have told and-"

"We don't know that for sure. Right now, we can only hope that she is safe right now, which I'm sure she is."

David wrapped his arms around Mary Margaret and hugged her, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Killian wouldn't let anything happen to her," she whispered.

* * *

"Emma, love, where are you?" Killian searched her bunk, his bunk, and the captain's headquarters, looking for her.

"Up here," she called from the deck.

Killian walked up to her, swinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close. "See that over there?"

Emma squinted to the distant patch of land. "Yea."

"That's our stop. It'll be a couple hours until we reach it, though. We'll stay there for awhile. I'm sure you're getting tired of the hard bunk."

"I actually don't mind."

"Well, I think you should have a real bed on our trip."

Emma smiled and pressed a kiss on Killian's cheek. "That's very sweet of you. Thank you."

"Anything for you, darling. In the mean time, let's practice."

Emma's face lit up and she ran to get their faux swords from bellow deck. Killian couldn't help but smile at her excitement. He always found her yearning for adventure amusing, not thinking that he would be the one taking her on one. He chuckled to himself, remembering how much she used to hate, and still hated, dressing up in fancy dresses. She was something different, and he loved that about her.

When Emma came back up, she laughed at the confused expression on his face. "What? I though we could use actual swords for once. We've been practicing." She threw Killian his sword and pointed hers towards him. "Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you."

"I'm not worried for my safety, lass. I worried for yours. I won't go too hard on you."

She swung at him and they began to fight. Emma pressed her sword against his and hissed, "Try me."

The two practiced for the next hour or so, until Killian realized how close they were to the shores and took the wheel. Emma stood beside him, watching him swiftly steer the ship into the harbor. They disembarked, walking over and meeting the man in charge of the harbor.

"She's a real beauty."

"My ship? She's a marvel."

"I was actually talking about your lady-friend here." The man winked at Emma, who was turning bright pink. "Only joking. Does she got a name?"

"The Jolly Roger. How much will it cost me to keep her here for awhile?"

"Nine silvers."

"Very well." Killian paid the man and he and Emma walked into the little city.

It was clear that the city depended on the ocean. Most of the shops along the streets were either navel supply stores or fish markets. Emma stared at the table of raw, dead fish and marine creatures and poked a squid, squirming at the feel of it, causing Killian to burst into laughter. They walked down the various streets, hand-in-hand, trying the local foods and gazing at some of the fine items that came from foreign countries. They came across a tiny jewelry shop, displaying sparkling silver bracelets and golden rings in the front window, and entered. Emma stared at the various accessories, her mouth slightly parted and eyes wide, as if she were a child in a sweets shop. She was so busy gazing at various rings that she didn't realize Killian had bought something.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling the crook of her neck. "I have something for you."

"Killian!" Emma spun around to face him, trying to prevent a huge smile from spreading across her face, but failing. "You shouldn't have!"

"But I did." He dangled the silver necklace in front of her.

"It kind of looks like a compass."

"Aye, lass, that's the point. I want it to remind you that if we ever get separated, for whatever reason, no matter where you are, I will always come back to you." Killian unclasped the necklace and hung it around her neck.

Emma gently fingered the small silver pendant and smiled. "I love it, Killian." She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. "And I will always come back to you, no matter what."

The smile on Killian's face nearly made Emma's heart explode. He looked so happy; it wasn't one of his cheeky smirks or grins that he wore when he teased her. It was a genuine smile from pure happiness.

"Thank you, Killian."

"Anything for you, Emma."

* * *

When night fell, Killian and Emma searched for a place to stay for the night, winding up at a small inn. Killian opened the door, causing the balls attached to it to jingle, and held it open for Emma. As soon as they were inside, an old woman came out and smiled at them. "Welcome you two! Would you like a room?"

"Yes please," Killian replied, watching Emma wander about the lobby area from the corner of his eye. "Do you have one with a view?"

"You bet!"

Emma walked up to a line of frames on one of the walls, brushing off the dust with her hands. They were pictures of the city, one from fifty years ago, another from a hundred years ago, and the last one from two hundred years ago. "How long has your inn been around?" asked Emma, turning to face the old woman and Killian.

"Oh, maybe a little over a hundred years now. It's been passed down from generation to generation."

"Do you run it by yourself?"

"Oh, no. Of course not, hon. My granddaughter and her fiancée help me. She's going to run it once I'm dead and go-"

"Granny! Don't say that!"

Killian and Emma spun around, finding a young woman with long dark brown hair coming down the stairs.

"You know it's true though."

"Hush." The young woman turned to them. "I'm Ruby, by the way. What are your names?"

"I'm Emma and this is Killian."

"Nice to meet you guys," Ruby said cheerfully, shaking Killian and Emma's hands. "We rarely get visitors. It's so nice to see a young couple like you two around here. It's a nice change from all the old people."

Granny cleared her throat in annoyance, making Ruby smirk and roll her eyes.

"Where's Victor, Ruby? I haven't seen him all night."

"He got called back into the hospital for an emergency surgery."

"You're fiancée is a surgeon?" Killian asked, snaking his arm around Emma's waist.

"Yea. He's one of the youngest doctors in this town," Ruby replied proudly.

"Well, it's getting late," Granny looked up at the clock above the counter, "you two should probably get some sleep. Ruby, why don't you show the Emma and Killian to their room." She opened a drawer, took out a key, and handed it to Emma. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you so much, ma'am," Killian said to her, beginning to follow Emma and Ruby up the stairs.

"Please, call me Granny."

He chuckled. "Good night, Granny."

"Good night, Killian."

Killian caught up with Emma and Ruby and followed Emma into their room. Killian began to undress for bed, slipping off this shirt with ease.

Emma couldn't help but stare at him. She noted how well lifting working as a blacksmith's apprentice had helped his body. He certainly changed since she last saw him topless, which was twelve years ago.

Killian caught Emma staring and smirked. "Like what you see, lass?"

Emma rolled her eyes. She shrugged off her coat and laid it on one of the chairs in their room. Then she realized what she was missing. "Killian? Can I wear your shirt?"

"Why?"

"I left the one you gave me on the ship."

"I'll go get it. I need to get a pair of more comfortable pants too." He put his shirt back on and headed towards the door.

"Thank you! You the best."

"You just realized that?" Killian laughed at the glance Emma shot him and left the room.

Within ten minutes, Killian was back. Her threw Emma the shirt and went to the other side of the bed to change. Just as he was about to loosen the laces of his pants, he watched Emma slip off her top. Now it was his turn to stare. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her creamy skin, not noticing that his mouth was slightly parted as well.

Emma glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked. "You okay, Killian?"

"Huh? Oh, yea. Okay. Perfectly okay."

Emma nodded and went into the bathroom to finish changing. When she came out, Killian was laying in bed. She crawled in next to him, smuggling under his arm and fiddling with the necklace she was still wearing. "Thank you again for the necklace. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, lass."

Emma wrapped one arm around his torso and closed her eyes. "Good night, Killian," she whispered.

"Good night, love."

**A/N: Hi everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. You got to meet some new characters and there are still more to come. Sorry this chapter is somewhat short. I'm still kind of brain-dead from this week (ugh tests). Anyways… HOW EXCITED ARE YOU GUYS FOR THE SEASON 3 PREMIERE TOMORROW? You have no idea how excited I am. The amount of excitement I have in me cannot be put into numbers. So, tomorrow night I might die of feels. Getting back on topic, I will hopefully post the next chapter this coming week if I don't have too much homework and stuff. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I really hope everyone liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Address

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Emma woke up to the sound of the waves crashing against the shores and the sun shining through the window. She snuggled further into the Killian's arms, trying not to wake him. She let out a long sigh. For once, she wasn't constantly watched over by any of her maids or her protective parents. She wasn't being reminded of how to act or lectured on which dresses should be worn to balls. For once, she was free. She was with the man she loved. She escaped the possibility of an arranged marriage, or a least one based on the man's money. Suddenly, Emma's stomach growled, making her cringe at the volume. If she had done that in front of company, she would never hear the end of it. She carefully slipped out of Killian's arms, changed into her clothes, and went downstairs where breakfast was being served. She walked up to the counter where Ruby was taking to a blond young man.

"Good morning, Emma!" Ruby broke away from her other conversation and walked over to Emma as she sat down. "Did you get enough rest?"

"Yes. Thank you."

There was a silence between the three people in the room until the man cleared his throat.

"Oh! How rude of me. This is my fiancé, Victor. Victor, this is Emma."

"Pleased to meet you," Victor said, shaking Emma's hand. "Sorry I didn't get to meet you last night. Some people think it's perfectly safe to race their horses in the forest in the middle of the night." He shook his head. "One broken arm and one fractured hip. Falling off horses and crashing into trees is very common here, unfortunately."

Emma snorted, remembering all the times she had fallen off her horse during riding lessons. "Tell me about it." Just as she was about to ask Victor another question, Ruby placed a plate in front of her. It had a stack of round, thin, golden brown cakes, something Emma had never seen before. "What are these?"

"Pancakes, of course!" Ruby laughed at Emma's confused expression as she gave her a bottle of syrup. "Try them! Granny has the best recipe."

"They didn't have this where I'm from." Emma poured a little syrup over the pancakes, cut a piece, and tried it. "Oh my god. These are delicious!" She shoveled more forkfuls into her mouth, forgetting the manners her mother had taught her before.

"Told you!"

"Something smells good," Killian announced as he walked into the dining area, trying to fix his messy hair.

Emma spun around. "Killian! Try these! They're called pancakes!" Emma fed him some, giggling at his reaction that mimicked hers when she first tried it.

"Gods, that is amazing." He leaned over Emma's shoulder, trying to steal more of her breakfast. "Please?"

"Get your own plate!"

Ruby set another plate of pancakes down next to Emma. "Here, there's more than enough."

They ate breakfast, talking to Ruby and Victor about the little town and what to do there.

When they finished, Killian asked, "Ruby, where's Granny?"

"She's either in the lobby or in her office. Why?"

"There's something I want to ask her."

"Well her office is right around the corner to the right."

"Thank you." Killian got up from his seat, leaned down, and planted a kiss on Emma's forehead. "I'll be back."

Emma nodded and watched him leave the room.

"Want seconds?"

She turned her attention back to Ruby. "Yes please!"

* * *

Killian walked down the hall Ruby has pointed him to and up to a room labeled "office". "That wasn't too difficult to find," he mumbled to himself before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Granny called through the door. He opened the door, entered the room, and found her sitting at a large desk going through some paperwork. "Killian! Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"I actually had a question about the town. If you knew someone here."

"I know almost everybody in this old little town, so try me."

"Um okay." Killian nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you know if a man named Eric Jones lives here?"

"Oh yes. He moved here maybe fifteen or sixteen years ago. Why?"

"I knew him when I was very young and wanted to meet up with him again."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure that make him very happy, considering..." Granny trailed off, searching through another small pile of papers.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her. "Considering what?"

"Nothing. It shouldn't matter. Here's his place." She handed him a small slip of paper with an address on it.

"Thank you, Granny." Killian folded the paper up neatly and slipped it into on of his pockets and left Granny to her paperwork.

He went back to the dining room, where Ruby was wiping down the tables. Emma was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?"

"Back to your room," replied Ruby, not taking her eyes off the spot she was vigorously scrubbing.

Killian left and headed up to the room, opening the door to find Emma staring out the window at the view of the ocean. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and planted a kiss on her temple. "Hey."

Emma snuggled into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. "Where did you go?"

"I was just asking Granny something."

"Was it about your father?"

"Aye, it was."

Emma turned to face Killian. He was avoiding her gaze, so she gently cupped his cheek so she could look at him directly in the eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Killian didn't say anything for a moment. He just absentmindedly rubbed small circles on Emma's hand with his thumb, trying to think of what to say. Finally, he whispered, "I have his address."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Aye, but I also found out that he's been here all along. Just a two-day journey from where we were. He was close all this time. What if he doesn't want to meet me? He _did_ leave me after all."

"You never know. You can always see what happens. You can get some closure." Emma let out a light sigh. "After all, you did come all the way out here to did him."

Killian nodded. "I guess."

"What do you say? Are you ready to meet your father?"

Killian took Emma's hand in his and gave her a small smile. "Let's go, love."

* * *

Together, Emma and Killian walked down the city streets searching for the address from Granny. They passed by more markets and ship supply stores, not to mention several taverns that Killian wanted to go to but Emma pulled him away. She knew that Killian meeting his father would be good for him. Whether the reunion goes badly or not, it would still give him closure. Slowly but surely, they found the address. It was a small Irish bakery with a display window allowing people to see everything inside. Killian pushed open the door and went in, with Emma close behind.

"He must live in a room upstairs or something," whispered Emma, looking at the all of the various baked goods in one of the display cases.

"Probably." Killian walked up to the front counter and looked around. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here."

"Huh. That's odd."

He leaned over the counter called out, "Anyone here?"

At that, a short woman hurried out, flour dusted on her face and clothes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you enter. Did I keep you waiting for long?"

"No need to worry, ma'am. We'd just arrived," Emma replied, walking up to the counter and standing next to Killian.

"Oh! Well then how can I help you two. What is a lovely young couple like yourselves doing in our tiny, boring town?"

"We're here to find someone. Do you know a man named Eric Jones?" Killian unfolded the paper Granny had given him. "I was told he lived here."

"Ah yes. That he does. Right upstairs. I'll show you to his place." Killian and Emma followed the short woman up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to a door. "He should be home. I believe it's his day off."

"Thank you."

The woman nodded at Killian and left them. Killian let out a deep sigh and stared at the door.

Emma grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, Killian." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just see how it goes."

Killian nodded. He stepped closer to the door and knocked twice. It was silent for a moment and Killian turned to Emma. "Maybe we should try a-"

Suddenly the door opened and a old man, maybe twenty-five or thirty years older, stood in front of them. He had dark black hair like Killian's, with a patch of grey at his temples, and the same sea blue eyes. He smiled at the two of them. "Good morning, you two. How can I help you?"

"Are... Are you Eric Jones?" Killian stuttered, stuffing the paper in his pocket.

"Aye. The one and only. Who are you?"

"My name's Killian. I'm your son."

**A/N: Hi everybody! Here's the next chapter! We finally got to meet Killian's father. Just in case any of you guys were wondering, I'm basing his father off of Prince Eric from **_**The Little Mermaid**_**. I thought it would be cool if it was true and it was a popular theory I saw on my dash on Tumblr. Anyways, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE SEASON PREMIERE? My shipper heart literally exploded with feels. My ship on a ship steering the ship… it was ship-ception (Ahaha get? Like inception but with my ship. Haha… okay I'll stop now). I'm so excited for the next episodes because I heard there was going to be more flirting between Emma and Hook and ASDFGHJKL! Going back on topic… Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

The two men stared at each other for a moment in silence. Emma kept shifting her gaze from Killian to his father, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Killian. My boy..." the old man trailed off. He slowly stepped towards Killian with arms spread out. Eric gently brought his son into his embrace, and Emma couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Killian looked. His father pulled away with a weak smile on his face. "Why don't you two come in."

Killian took Emma's hand and followed Eric into his home. The man led them to a couch and asked them to sit and wait while he got refreshments. "Do you mind rum? It's the only thing I have besides water and tea."

"Rum is fine," Killian replied, staring out the window of the apartment.

Emma looked up at Killian and slowly began to rub her thumb in small circles in the center of his palm. He looked down at their intertwined hands, then at Emma, then moved his gaze back down to their hands. "Hey," Emma said, tenderly lifting his chin so he would look at her. His deep blue eyes were full of mixed emotions: anger, pain, confusion. For a moment, she had no idea what to say to him to make him feel better. Emma stroked his scruffy cheek with her thumb. "Everything's going to be alright."

Killian just placed his hand over hers and turned his attention back to outside the window.

Within a few minutes, Killian's father came back with three glasses and a bottle of rum. He poured them each a glass and handed it to them. Killian and Emma quietly thanked him and watched as he sat down across from them. Eric took a swig of rum before he began to speak. "I'm sure you ha-"

"Why did you leave me?" Killian asked quietly.

"My apologies, my hearing is beginning to escape. What was that?"

"Why did you abandon me?" Killian asked with a stronger voice that had a hint of anger. "You just left me there. I had nothing. No explanation, nothing. Why?" His eyes were blazing with anger and betrayal. However, to Emma's relief, he was keeping his calm and not flying out of control.

Eric sighed. "My dream since I was a lad was to explore the world. When I met your mother, I was thrilled. I wouldn't have to take my journey alone. I loved her with all my heart. On our journey, she became pregnant with you and gave birth to you onboard. She didn't live to see your third birthday. I tried my best to raise you. I truly did. But every time I looked at you, I saw your mother." He took another drink of rum. He looked at Killian and gave him a sad smile. "You had the exact same smile as her, lad. As much as I loved you, I couldn't take going through the pain every single day. So when you turned nine, you were already mature and independent and I couldn't handle the pain any longer. When we stopped at that kingdom along the coast, I thought you would be able to manage without me. So as you slept that night, I left."

"You could've left a note. You could have at least explained. Instead, I was alone, without any family, terrified, and betrayed."

"My boy, there wasn't a day that passed where I didn't regret leaving you. I was going to come back. But I was scared about how you would react. I'm so sorry, Killian."

Killian clenched his jaws together tightly as he swirled around the remaining rum in his glass.

"Do you forgive me?"

Killian looked up at his father. "After you left me, every night I hoped you would come back to get me. But you never did. I kept thinking that you would. I kept thinking you would come back and tell me that it was a mistake and we would be reunited, but you never returned. I can't forgive you for how much pain you gave me when I was young right away. But I still want you to be my father. I want you to be here for Emma and me. I want you to be here for me now."

Eric smiled and put down his glass. "There is nothing else I want to more."

He leaned over and pulled Killian into a hug. Killian stiffened at first, but slowly eased up and brought his arms around his father. The father and son stood there for a couple minutes, embracing. Emma couldn't help but smile at the sight, yet she felt a little awkward sitting there during the heartfelt reunion.

Eric broke away from his son and grinned at Emma. "And you must be the lovely lass that stole the heart of my son." He brought her hand to his lips and placed as kiss in the center.

Emma felt the blush rush to her cheeks as she turned her gaze down to the floor. She felt Killian's arm wrap around her waist as soon as his father took her hand. She looked up at him, and smiled. "Just as he stole mine."

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well," Emma began, playing with the compass necklace around her neck, "I came from a wealthy family. Back where I grew up, both of my parents were well respected and maintained peaceful relationships with everyone. My parents took Killian in when I was seven. We basically grew up together. He left when he was thirteen to be a blacksmith's apprentice. But we still saw each other almost daily."

"And where are your parents now?"

Emma and Killian shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "About that..." Killian trailed off.

"I was to be married to a man I did not love and Killian was going to leave me in search for you, so I ran away from home to stay with him."

"I see," Eric said, pouring himself another glass of rum, "Two rebels on the run."

"The heart can make us do crazy things for love," replied Killian, not taking his eyes off of Emma. She smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Although they originally had their doubts about Killian's father, Emma knew that the bitterness would soon fade and she, Killian, and Eric would have to opportunity to bond even more.

* * *

For the next week, Killian and Emma visited Eric at least once a day. The first couple of days still had a hint of betrayal in the air, but as time flew by, Killian began to slowly forgive his father. Eric was very interested in Emma's background, especially in the years with Killian. Much to each other's embarrassment and Eric's amusement, Emma and Killian told him stories of them being complete idiots and klutzes when they were younger.

"She fell off a horse multiple times," Killian said, raising an eyebrow at Emma.

"Sitting on a horse is not the most comfortable thing in the world, you know. Especially when I had to sit for hours," replied Emma, giving him a playful glare.

"You were on it for a minute at most."

"I- be quiet."

Killian gave her a cheeky grin.

"At least I was smart enough to not pick roses straight from the bush. And at least I was able to not trip and fall into the fountain in the garden."

"I still don't understand why those flowers have bloody thorns anyway. And you pushed me into the fountain, as I recall."

Eric laughed and shook his head at Killian and Emma's constant banter. "You two were definitely made for each other."

* * *

It was around midnight when a large and lavishly decorated ship pulled into the harbor of the little down. A few large men jumped off the ship and tied it to the docks. As soon as the ship was in place, Neal disembarked and joined the rest of his crew.

"Are you sure we should stop here, milord? This is merely a port town along the coast," one of the men said, walking alongside of Neal.

"I agree. Why should we waste out time in this tiny town when we could be searching for the princess in a big city," another added.

"Men, we must check every single town we come across." Neal told his crew, gazing at the dark little port town. "We have to be precise. Do you doubt my intentions?"

"No, milord."

"Good. There is no need to worry then. We will find them. I'm sure of it."

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm reallyyyyyyyy sorry it took me so long to update. I've been going through a lot lately, so it was a little difficult for me to write. I finally got this chapter up though! Woo! I don't know about you guys, but this season is FREAKING AWESOME. I love the plot and the introduction of Ariel and ASDFGHJKL THAT CS KISS! HOLY BALLS THAT KISS WAS SO HOT AND I DIED. ****So basically this season is killing me with feels and happiness and rainbows and I love it. Am I the only one who thinks Peter Pan is quite attractive? But he's a little piece of poo and sometimes I want to punch him in the face. (brownie points to Robbie for great acting) Anyhoo… Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm so happy you guys like how the story's going so far. I will try to update soon. I do have two auditions *screams* and finals *screams louder* coming up, but I will try my best to write as much as possible. I will probably have time to write during my winter break too. Thank you so much for reading and being completely awesome!**


End file.
